1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to new swellable elastomeric compositions comprising a crosslinkable elastomer or a mixture of crosslinkable elastomers, a cure system, a co-cure system and optional ionic additive system, where the elastomeric composition is aqueous swellable and forms a network including covalent and ionic crosslinks.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to new swellable elastomeric compositions comprising a crosslinkable elastomer or a mixture of crosslinkable elastomers, a cure system, a co-cure system and optional ionic additive system, where the elastomeric composition is aqueous swellable and forms a network including covalent and ionic crosslinks. The compositions are well suited for oilfield applications and other applications using swellable polymeric compositions. The compositions also show improved swelling and physical properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,991 is aware of problems with current swellable elastomeric composition including high amounts of polymeric swelling agent, so called superabsorbent polymer (SAP). U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,991 tries to reduce the use of SAPs in the water-swellable elastomer formulations by reacting a linear or branched polymer having residual ethylenic unsaturation with an ethylenically unsaturated organic monomer having at least one reactive moiety selected from the group consisting of acid, acid anhydride, and acid salt.
While at least one approach to addressing the problem of swellable elastomeric compositing having a high SAP content, there is still a need in the art for other approaches to reduce SAP content and to increase the rate of swelling of swellable elastomeric network compositions and to improve physical properties of the swellable elastomeric network compositions.